Conventional windshield wiper apparatuses moved the windshield wipers back and forth between an out-wipe position (e.g., furthest position out on the windshield) and an in-wipe position (e.g., lowest position on the windshield) to remove water and debris from the windshield of a motor vehicle. The in-wipe and out-wipe positions are spaced apart to generally maximize the coverage of the windshield wiper blades on the windshield. When the windshield wipers are turned off, the windshield wipers stop in a park position, which is proximate to the in-wipe position, e.g., typically at the in-wipe position or slightly below in a depressed park position. Thus, to minimize wind noise and improve driver visibility, the windshield wiper in-wipe position is placed as low as practicable, which is typically along the base of the windshield.
During winter months, ice and/or snow can build-up near the base of the windshield where it is in direct contact with the windshield wipers when they are in the park position. The ice and/or packed snow can cause the windshield wipers to freeze directly to the windshield and/or reduce the wipe quality of the windshield wipers against the windshield, thereby reducing visibility of the motor vehicle occupants.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide wiper apparatuses for windows of motor vehicles that reduce the potential for ice and snow build-up on the wipers, motor vehicles having such wiper apparatuses, and methods for operating such wiper apparatuses. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.